


returned affections

by itscursorbby



Series: BeliSari 100 prompts challenge [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Prompts Challenge, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscursorbby/pseuds/itscursorbby
Summary: Basically, Belial.exe has stopped working.





	returned affections

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2: kiss on the cheek/forehead

Sariel is wonderful. He's caring, empathetic, and oh so loving, surely even his enemies can sense his gentleness. And as Belial has learned, he's also quite affectionate to the few people close to him.

That's fine and all--great, in fact--but there's a small problem there: Belial isn't used to this, at all. Sure, he's used to having someone he cares about deeply, and he's used to people displaying their (usually misguided) affection towards him. But to have those be the same person? To give love to someone and have it returned, to return the love someone gives to him? It's unprecedented. 

Thus, he doesn't know how to respond when, for example, Sariel passes behind where he's sitting and stops to kiss the top of his head. Or when Sariel greets him in the morning with a hug from behind and a kiss on the cheek. Or when Sariel cups his face in his hands and kisses his forehead gently, as though he might disappear with too much force.

Basically, Belial.exe has stopped working.

"....Hm?" Sariel pulls back, brows drawn together in concern. "You froze up… Did I do something wrong?"

Belial doesn't respond immediately, needing another second to process  _ that _ , that small reminder that a person he cares about also cares about him. Then he snaps out of his thoughts, shaking his head. "No, nothing you did."

Sariel is still frowning. "This isn't the first time this has happened. Something's… bothering you, right?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Sarry." It's his turn now to plant a kiss on Sariel's forehead, hands cradling the other's face in what he hopes is a reassuring gesture. "I'm fine, I promise."

Though still seeming unconvinced, Sariel relents with a sigh of, "If you say so." Surely he knows by now that trying to get the whole truth from Belial's lips is all but impossible anyways--it's just how he was designed. "But… let me know if I can help with whatever it is."

"Of course!" Belial shifts to sit beside Sariel, instead of facing him as he had been before. Leaning his head against the taller angel's shoulder, intertwining their fingers, he adds quietly, "More little moments like this might just do the trick, actually."

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelabyrinths)


End file.
